Football (AzUrArInG)
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Football |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = TBA |Row 4 title = , |Row 4 info = TBA |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = Unknown}} Football is a character created by . Development Football was created by all the way back in early mid 2015. Originally, Football was gonna be black and armless, but AzUrArInG decided to make him brown due to people thinking he was a racist stereotype. Later on, he gave Football arms due to the creator thinking that people will just consider him as just some random like cute character rather than what he want Football to be like at the time. Also, during the time, AzUrArInG originally was a cool guy who likes to dance at disco parties, but AzUrArInG scrapped it and decided to make Football a smart and heroic person. Later, he decided to make Football his main OC at the time. Then, AzUrArInG thought of giving Football a rival to face against since AzUrArInG was a huge fan of Firey and Coiny at the time, so he came up with the character Bill, and which AzUrArInG said instead of slapping, they will punch, kick, fly, throw, explosions, and more. However, Football and Bill were never used in projects until in August 2016 with the short Football Beats Bill, however it wasn't released until June 2017. On November 2016, a YouTuber was requesting recommended characters for his show, so AzUrArInG used Football and Bill to be in the show, however it's currently is unknown if they were accepted or not. In the same month and year, AzUrArInG created the first released short featuring the two characters and was called Race Riot. Which was released on November 18th, 2016. Later, AzUrArInG made many shorts between the two characters and some others put with the two. Also, around 2017, a lot of of the Object Masters shorts would contain Football in the short either with Bill, another character, or by himself. Later on, AzUrArInG decided to change Football's personality by making him crazy, being able outsmart his rivals easily, being somewhat more dumb and stuff, but despite Football being changed, AzUrArInG still made him a good heroic guy at the same time. Around early 2018, Football is no longer AzUrArInG's main OC, and is replaced with Stool, which was replaced with Red Flaming Spike Ball. (WIP) Personality Football is known for being mostly being loyal, strong, honorable, and sometimes single minded, while having various other positive characteristics. Although, despite him having some of these positive characteristics toward others, he will sometimes pick on others in slight ways for his own amusement, which is mainly because of his family often doing jokes in tiny physical ways from one and another. He also uses intimidation to get what he wants whenever things sometimes don't work for him the way he wanted. However, he's also sometimes a suck-up towards authority figures, and has a hard time taking punishment, mainly by his elders. Football's also known for being a huge fan of the west and western culture alone as he's often wearing a cowboy hat while doing a western cowboy accent most of the time. He's also a huge fan of being an actor, and often uses his western accent to get hired, though it mostly fails as he overacts at whatever he's doing to get the job. Relationships See Football/Relationships List of Appearances 2016 * Football Beats Bill (debut) (Unaired until 10 months later) * Race Riot (First official appearance) (First aired appearance) * Football is scared of spikes (First Solo Appearance) * The Football Gang 2017 * Football plays Spike as a Xylophone (Last B&W Appearance) * The Terror of Doom (First Color Appearance) * Object Masters Episode 1: The Debut * Object Masters Episode 2: A singing competition * Bill blows up the school and Football arrests him * The BTGM Movie (Brief appearance) * Football blows Bill up * Football destroys Ratafak Plachta (Also known as Ratafak Plachta in a Nutshell) * Football Arrests Jeffy for 5 months, because Jeffy bullied Butterfinger * Football fights Bill at the Moon 2018 * Hoopla! * Object Masters Episode 1: A Mastered Beginning * Bombs Away! Voice Actors * Drew Bromley (2016-Present) Trivia * When Football was first created, he was at first inspired by Firey from BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB. ** He eventually was later inspired by Western cowboys personas and a few other things. * Football was originally 's main OC, but later on, Stool, and then finally Red Flaming Spike Ball became AzUrArInG's main OC. * Football was the second OC made by AzUrArInG, the first OC AzUrArInG made was Firedrop, who was made back in 2013. * Football first appeared in a short made back in August 2016 known as Football Beats Bill, however it was not released until about 10 months later (it was also Bill's first appearance as well). * One time Football had his design massively changed and looked nothing like AzUrArInG wanted (which would be Football's 4th design made by Pufferfishmax), but it was changed again to what AzUrArInG wanted Football to look like. * Football was the first OC AzUrArInG made that was based off another OC, although this was changed later on. ** Whereas with Firedrop, though created before, he wasn't made that was based off another OC. * Football is the first OC AzUrArInG made to be created in 2015. * Football did appear in a promotional image for the co-production video AzUrArInG made known as The Attack of Kavocko, along with Bill, and Purple Ball being seen in the poster as well, however the three never appear in the actual film itself. * Football was originally created in 2015, but wasn't used for any projects made by AzUrArInG, up until the following year due to AzUrArInG not knowing how to find ways to get his OCs onto video professionally. * AzUrArInG decided to make Football act slightly similar to Bugs Bunny and the "lunatic" version of Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies. * Football was originally gonna be armless and his brown color was originally gonna be black. Gallery See Football/Gallery Category:AzUrArInG Category:AzUrArInG's OCS Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Balls Category:Arms and Legs Category:Protagonists Category:Nice Category:Helpful Category:Smart Category:Sometimes Mean